Burritos are a traditional Mexican food which are quite popular in the southern portion of the United States. They are formed by placing a filling of beans, meat, cheese and the like on a relatively large, flexible tortilla, folding an edge of the tortilla over the filling, folding the sides of the tortilla toward its center so that the filling cannot leak out and then rolling the remaining tortilla about the enclosed filling to form a convenient eatable package. Burritos can be prepared in advance of a meal because the tortilla provides a container for the more perishable filling as well as adding to the flavor. As burritos have become a more popular food item in the United States, there has been a need to eliminate the labor and quality control problems that accompany the manual filling and folding of burritos when the burritos are made in volume at remote factories and then packaged for sale at lunch trucks, restaurants, and grocery stores. Unfortunately, attempts to automate the burrito forming process have heretofore been unsuccessful primarily due to the nonuniform nature of tortillas and the different viscosities and other characteristics of the numerous filling materials. Therefore, there has been a need to develop a machine which can reliably form burritos from their constituent fillings and tortillas.